


the sun is shing and i'm feeling happy

by Anonymous



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Epic Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Arthur have a lovely picnic. [with art!!!!]</p><p>[pls read the tags <333333333333]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun is shing and i'm feeling happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badficromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badficromance/gifts).



> A/N: It's been a while since I watched Inception so sorry for any minor canon errors
> 
> A/N the second: You said ''NO KISSING or scenes set above the tree line.''' and I tried my best to respect that thank you

Mal and Arthur sat in the park having a pinic. it was a park of their dreams, in their dreams. they were dreaming.

Mal tried to stand up.

"No." Arthur cried, grabbing his (her? wait no is mal the dude? what was the wide's name?) hand. "We must stay down here. Below the bushes."

"But what about the trees." mal asked.

"Never." Arthur said. "We must never go above the treeline."

"i miss my husband," Mal said, because she's a girl. The french one. I'm definitely sure this time.

"I don't know his first name," Arthur said. "I don't know my last name eother."

"You lost it in the dreams. Someone extracted it and placed more dreams there instead. You have no name. No one had names. Especially not me. I might be the husband. leo. let's call him leoki."

"I'm pretty sure you're Mal. The dead wife." Aruthr said. He patted her hand as she sat down, surrounded my bushes. The bushes kept growing, because it was a drema. There was probably a maze or something in them. 

but they were having a pinic, because they were BFFs. they could do that in the dreams. 

"Let's never kiss," Mal said, braiding him a friendship bracelet made of dreamdaises.

"Agreed." Said Aruthur, and bumped fists with her because they were bros.

 

**~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~**


End file.
